The preparation of linear polyisobutylenes and polyisobutylene networks are generally known in the art. That is, by providing a functionalized end group to the ends of a polyisobutylene (PIB) polymer and reacting that functionalized end group with a compatible functional group that is present on or in a linking agent, a network of PIB polymers may be formed, connected by a linking segment resulting from the reacted linking agent. Oftentimes, the linking agent is itself a functionalized polymer other than PIB, such that the polymer networks are co-polymer networks.
Where the polyisobutylene polymer has two functionalized end groups, and the linking agent has two functionalities known to be compatible with the functionalized end groups of the polyisobutylene polymer, it will be appreciated that an extended linear polyisobutylene polymer of a much higher molecular weight can be obtained with the linking segments formed from the linking agent provided between the various original length polyisobutylene polymers. For the purposes of this invention, such an extended length/linear polyisobutylene polymer will fall within those moieties defined as a polyisobutylene-based polymer network as the term is herein used. However, it will be appreciated that not all polyisobutylene-based polymer networks are extended length/linear polyisobutylene polymers.
In other instances, where either the polyisobutylene polymer or the linking agent has three or more functionalizations and the other of the polyisobutyelene polymer and the linking agent has two or more functionalizations, it will be appreciated that polymer networks that are not linear can be formed. Such structures are defined herein as PIB networks. Such structures also fall within the definition of a polyisobutylene-based polymer network. However, again, not all polyisobutylene-based polymer networks are PIB networks. Thus, for purposes of this invention, the term “polyisobutylene-based polymer network” may be defined broadly as an aggregation of polyisobutylene polymers or segments that have been chemically linked to each other by various linking segments. Such polyisobutylene-based polymer networks include, inter alia, extended length/linear PIB polymers and a PIB networks.
Such polyisobutylene-based polymer networks are believed to have a various uses, depending upon their nature. For example, some polyisobutylene (PIB)-based polymer networks are known to be useful as medical device coatings within the human body. Other PIB-based polymer networks are seen as useful for corrosion protection for metal and other surfaces. Still other PIB-based polymer networks are believed to provide excellent wound coatings for skin or provide excellent water repellent coatings for the skin or other surfaces.
However, many of the currently known PIB-based polymer networks are somewhat expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, providing new PIB-based polymer networks that are useful for one or more of the uses noted above, or any other desired uses, would be desirable to the industry.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple and cost effective way to produce new PIB-based polymer networks. Novel PIB-based polymer networks are desired throughout several industries.